loric life
by tessanatorsix
Summary: The loric won the war with the Mogs so the kids never were sent to earth. Now John and the gang are in school on lorien. Cole is eight, six is Leia, and five is Rich. Lorien legacies based story. Au. Bad summery but I think it's pretty good. I love the I am number four books so I wrote this. Hope you like it. R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

"BEEP BEEP BEEP," my stupid alarm clock is so loud. I slam my hand on the snooze bar. If Gramps will give me just five more min-  
"John! Time to get up!" He yells from downstairs. Another morning battle lost. I roll out of bed and jump in the shower. As much as I hate mornings, I have to admit that I love showering. When I get out I throw on my uniform, little blue button down with rolled up sleeves, a skinny black tie, and a pair of kakis. When I get downstairs Gram is busy at the stove and Gramps is deeply involved in the business section of the news paper (I prefer the sports and comics myself, but whatever). I give Gram a kiss on the check and pour my protein shake in a to go cup. I slip on my black converse and grab my leather jacket (which I never leave the house without) and head out the door.  
Stanly is waiting outside the school when I get there. Some weird girl blocks my path to the door.  
"Hi John! There's a party at my place tonight! Hope you can make it, seeing how you had plans the past four times!" I shrug and say I'll try to make it. Stan looks smug as I walk over towards him.  
"What's with the look?" I ask.  
"New girl in our class!" he responds. I roll my eyes and head over to my locker, I toss my books and jacket in. I head to homeroom where there's a new girl sitting at my desk. She looks to be about 15, maybe 16.  
"Um, excuse me," I say, "I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but you're sitting in my seat." "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm new here and I didn't see anyone sitting here. I shouldn't have just assumed that no one sat here-"  
"Hey, its ok." I feel bad for the girl. She looks all flushed and embarrassed. She moves over to the other seat.  
"I'm John by the way," I say extending my hand.  
"Ella."  
"Nice to meet you Ella. Welcome to Loric High. The finest school on Lorien."  
She lets out a shy giggle. Good, I'm getting somewhere. It's always hard on younger students. I try to pull them out of their shells. I have a feeling that Stanly will help with that this time. He walks in and sees me talking to her.  
"Hey man," he says sitting down next to me, "Hi, I'm Stanly." He directs to Ella.  
"I'm Ella," she says, almost breathlessly. I can't believe that she fell for him that fast.  
Cole, Marina, and Leia walk in to the class and take their seats. Leia slips into the seat behind me and wraps her arms around my neck. She starts to say something but Mrs. Myers  
walks in. She introduces Ella and calls roll. The bell rings we all rush out into the hallway. My first class is gym, which I'm thrilled about, so I head over to the end of the school. Leia jumps up on my back. I give her a piggyback ride to the gym. When we get there we past Bryce Larkin, Leia's boyfriend and my strongest completion for the Loric Armed forces and Exploration training scholarship for head general. I instantly drop Leia and go inside. We have a similar built and I know I can beat him in a one on one fight, but I hate fighting people. Leia follows me in. I speed up, the last thing I need is to have Bryce and his goons to see me with Leia even more then they all ready have. I'm stressed enough about the scholarship.  
"John, stop!" She calls, "We need to talk."  
"No," I say, turning around, "We don't. I'm sorry, but I can't get involved in this again. You remember what happened last year." Last year I realized that I was in love with Leia. We lived next door from each other and have been friends forever. She was date Bryce then too, but I didn't care. I guess it was a little too obvious, because Bryce and his goons cornered me after soccer practice. That was the worst day of my life. They broke four ribs, my right arm, and left my whole body black and purple. I started coughing up blood when Stanly and Cole were walking by looking for me. Bryce and company bolted and I spent the weekend in a hospital room. When I got back to school I avoided Leia for two months. After that I still loved her but kept it hidden. I can't open that up again. I keep walking and don't dare to look back.

The lunch bell rings and everyone runs out of the class. I stay a little longer to copy down the extra credit assignment. I know, I sound like a huge nerd, but I'm at the top of my class and I need to keep it that way if I want the scholarship. I toss my books into my looker and then go outside. I see Stanly, Cole, Marina, Leia, and the new girl Ella sitting in our spot. I walk over and try not to make eye contact with Leia. Cole's going on about how Mr. Grimes is dating the school nurse and she's cheating on him. It's an interesting story, but I'm too distracted to think about it.  
"Earth to John" Leia says. They're all staring at me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Leia was just saying how she and Bryce just broke up because she caught him making out with Kim Green." Marina explains.  
"Oh," I say, "sorry to hear that." And I really am. Now she free and if I make a move Bryce will remove my head from my body. Stanly and Cole glance nervously at me. They are the only ones who know what Bryce did to me. I told the doctors I was hit by a truck that drove off. I know that if Leia knew she would break it off with Bryce, then who knows what he would do to me, or worse, to her.


	2. Chapter 2

LEIAS POV:  
John been acting strange. First this morning with Bryce, then at lunch when he just sort of zoned out. Don't know what's gotten into him. At the end of lunch I asked him about it on our way to history and he said that is was just stress from all the school work, but it feels like something more. Then, when I tried to ask Stanley, he got super nervous (which isn't like him) and made up some excuse that he didn't want to be late for class. Stan's always late for class and has never cared about it. John and Stanly are best friend so I know Stan knows something. I wish John would just be honest with me. I was actually hoping he would ask me out now that I'm done with Bryce, but he didn't even seem to Marian didn't say something, he wouldn't even know. Sometimes he drives me crazy! We grew up together and I've had a crush on him since freshman year. Now that we are seniors, I'm afraid that he'll go of to collage and forget me. You know what? I'm going to tell him I like him at Coles party Friday. I've always been open about my other emotions and thoughts, why not be open about this?

Johns POV:  
"John Smith please report to the main office, John Smith to the main office please." The chipper voice on the intercom said. Every one turned in their seats to look at me. I glance over to Cole and shrug. I haven't done anything wrong, so why should I worry. When I reach the office Mr. James, our principle, is waiting with a short, round kid.  
"Hello John," Mr. James says,"this is Richard Collins. Rich is a new student here, and I was wondering if you could show him around and help train him a little. It would be nice if you would take him to some get together that you young people always seem to have."  
I really don't want to, but how can I say no. And it will look good to collages.  
"Sure thing Mr. James."  
"Thank you John." Turning to Rich he says,"John is the most popular student here at LH. He's caption of the football team, basketball team, soccer team, and baseball team. He is also at the top of the class. You couldn't be in better hands."  
"Mr. James you're stretching the truth." This is so humiliating.  
"All right, well you two better get to class. Wouldn't want to take up any more of your time." He says smiling.

I show Rich around the school. I make jokes about the school, teachers, stuff like that. He doesn't say a single word. And it's not the shy type of quiet. It's like he thinks that he's better then me and is just walking around with me to amuse me. I bring him to his locker just as the bell rings. I head to my own locker and grab my stuff for baseball practice. Stanley is already at the field warming up. I tell him about Rich and having to help him out.  
"Wait, you have to hangout with this dork outside of school?" He says.  
"Yup. Mr. James thinks I'll have a good influence on him. Perks of being a straight A student and captain of the majority of the sports teams. I get that being a new student is tough, be have a little respect. If it wasn't for me, he would still be looking for his locker."  
"That's rough. Hold up. Does this mean he is coming to Coles party Friday?"  
"Unfortunately, yes." I completely forgot about the party. This Rich guys going to bring my mood down a few notches. Oh well.

After practice I start walking to the parking lot when I'm suddenly pin against the side of the school.  
"Hey fire boy," Bryce growls. Fire boy, really.  
"What do you want Bryce?" I feel my lumen heating up. I promised my self I'd never fight Bryce, but he's not making it easy.  
His hand presses deeper into my shoulder. I feel the bones starting to bend under the pressure. He knows I can heal it so he keeps pushing.  
"You might have heard Leia and I are going through a rough patch right now. But that doesn't mean that she's free. If you make a move, you will die." Lots of people may think he isn't being serious, but I know he would love to end me.  
"That's not a problem" I say.

He lets me go and leaves. I wait until he's gone to place my hand to my shoulder. I feel the power working its way through my shoulder. I run to my truck. I speed away from school, away from Bryce, away from Leia. I pull over at an old field. I get out and start throwing fire balls at the sky. I'm angry. I should of fought Bryce. I can, I'm strong enough, but I always hold my self back. Why? Because I'm supposed to be the perfect student, the perfect son. I like doing the right thing and making people happy but I want to do it by my standards. I hate fighting, but sometimes you need to. Like with Bryce. I think I should fight back. That's different then just fighting for fun.

When I've burn of enough steam, I get in my truck and go home. The minute I get inside I know something's off. The house is to clean, to perfect. There are no dishes in the sink, no dust on the windowsill. I walk into the living room and realize why. Dad's back.

My dad's been away for eight months helping on a space station. He's a solider, but he's also a scientist. I want to hug him, but I can't. What if he doesn't think displays of emotion are appropriate? What of he liked not having a son for eight months? My worries are cut short by my dad giving me a huge bear hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**I want to thank you all who are following this story and to all who reviewed. This is my first fan fiction so I'll take any advice you have. HUGE shout out to Glory of Lorien! They have great stories and are a wicked writer. R/R please! **

Johns POV:  
I can't believe my dad's back. He pulls back and I can see tears in his eyes. Then I notice I have tears in my eyes too. This is unreal! I didn't think my dad was going to be back before graduation, but now he's standing in my living room. My dad and I are real close. Most people don't real spend time with their parents until they have kids of their own, but my dad always stayed in touch and come over a lot. I am thrilled he's home, but I'm confused about why he's here. He was a going to be in space for five more months.  
"You're probably wondering why I'm here." He says.  
"Yeah, sort of." I don't want to seem unhappy that he's here, but I'm itching to know why he's home so early.  
"The government needs a few young men and women to be sent to earth. Since Loric High has the highest over all grades for the senior class, they sent me here. Isn't that great! I already signed your name up for the evaluation!"  
"That's great dad!" I can't believe this! This is what I've been wanting for years!  
We talk for hours after that. It's so great to have him here and I'm ecstatic about the earth program, that we lose track of time. It's around midnight when he leaves and I head to bed.

The next morning I head to school early. I'm meeting Stanley and Cole there to work before class. We go into the legacies training room. It's the only place in the school that you can use your powers. We start warming up when Rich walks in.  
"What's the hobbit doing here?" Stanley says.  
"I told you, I'm training him." I respond. I'm not thrilled about it either, but I promised Mr. James I'd help.  
"That's what Cepans are for, right?"  
"His is sick are something."  
"Does he still need to come to my party tomorrow?" Cole asks.  
"Yes. Yes he does."

We start playing ultimate capture the flag with a few other people in the gym (which is capture the flag with legacies) and 10 minutes in, Rich is covered in bruises and exhausted. I call timeout and heal him. He says that he's done and goes over to the bench and pulls out a candy bar. We start again and I get really into it. By the end of the game I've burned just about everything that can be burned, and a few things that shouldn't burn.

We hit the showers before class. I try to remove the smell of smoke from my skin, and fail. As always. We're late for class so we run to home room. As Cole, Stanley, and myself walk in an announcement is being given about the earth program. Rich shows up in homeroom just as the bell is ringing. Man he's slow.

Stanley's POV:  
It new guy is so out of shape! We were playing a quick game of capture the flag, and after 10 minutes, 10 MINUETS, he needed John to heal him then he quit! Just like that! His legacies haven't ever developed yet! It must suck to be his Cepen. How do you get stuck with a loser like this? The announcement about the earth thing is cool. John, Cole, and I are so getting in. And hopefully Bryce won't. I hate that guy. When he and his idiot followers beat up John, I was ready to rip his head off. Johnny and I are pretty close. It's like we're brothers. John begged me to leave him alone. I know he is trying to protected Leia and all, but he needs to protect himself. I try to tell him that but he won't listen to me. Yesterday when Leia asked me about John, I really wanted to tell her about her psycho ex boyfriend. I told her I didn't want to be late for class but I could tell she didn't buy it. Maybe I can get John to talk to Marina. She'll know what to do. 

Rich's POV:  
I hate this place. I hate the teachers. And I hate the students. I liked my old school, with my old friends. Sure, I was never super popular, but I had friends that I could eat lunch with and hang out with on the weekends. Now I have no one. Well, I have Ray, my Cepan, but he's not doing to good. He has a bad cough and spends a lot of time in bed. It hasn't been all bad though, because this means he isn't up to making me train and work out. But now this super popular jock was assigned to help me out here. Like, train with me and let me hang out with him outside of school. I had to work out with his friends this morning and I was awful. They were so aggressive with each other. They all use their legacies like it's nothing. Mine haven't even developed yet. Then they'd laugh when someone got hurt. And the hurt person would laugh too! They're all crazy. Like they enjoy pain and blood or something. I could tell that they were judging me, all of them. After working out we all took showers then they sprinted down the hall like animals! The bell rung just as I was walking into homeroom, this place is so big! I'm the bathroom avoiding my math class. That Stanley guy is there and I know he is laughing at me. I just want to go back home. I hear someone walk into the bathroom.

"It must stink to have that weird new guy follow you around all the time," the voice said. I knew it! People are laughing about me. John probably is going to say something stupid about me. Like that I couldn't get though more than ten minutes of training. It's true, but he shouldn't be telling people that. I feel like going out there and punching the guy who's talking about me. That would show him not to laugh at me. I decide to keep listening though. I tell myself it's because I want to know what John says about me, but it's really because I doubt that I could take on two guys. Especially ones built like John.

"Shut up," John growls, "you have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know Rich or what he's been through. I don't either. So why don't we learn before we start talking about him. Ok?"  
Wow. He just stood up for me. And he doesn't even know me. Maybe he isn't so bad after all…


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **

** If you know any good I am number four fan fictions (or write some) let me know in the reviews. I love reading fan fics. R/R please! Thanks for reading! **

Leia's POV:

I'm going to tell John that I like him. But first, I need to find him. I see Cole and Marina sitting under a tree eating their lunch. They are so cute together! I wish Marina would just tell Cole that she likes him. She's had a crush on him for years but won't tell him. She thinks that a jock like him would never like a nerdy girl like herself. I think that's insane, but I guess I'm not the role model for being open about who I like. Yet. I go over to Marina and Cole to see if they know were John is.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for John. Have either of you seen him?' I ask.

"Let's see," Cole says, "It's Thursday so they should be in the gym playing basketball."

"Thanks." I say jogging over to the gym. I'm so nervous. What if he only sees me as a friend? What if I'm about to mess up our friendship? I shake my head to get rid of these thoughts. This is something I need to do. I walk into the gym and see John and Stan playing basketball.

Johns POV:

Its lunch time and I'm in the gym shooting hoops with Stanley. We usually have Cole with us, but he's having lunch with Marina today. He's crazy about her but refuses to talk to her about it because he doesn't want to find out that she doesn't like him. I try to tell him that she would be crazy not to, but does he believe me? No. Maybe he'll work up the nerve to talk to him today at lunch. If he doesn't, I might need to ask Leia to find out if Marian likes Cole. Those two tell each other everything. It seems like they get along with the new girl Ella well. She's fitting in well here. Maybe she could give Rich some pointers. He is such an easy target. I guess I have to start teaching him how to stand up for himself. I'll also have to start building up him muscle. I'm making a workout plan in my head when Leia walks in.

"We need to talk." She says.

"Ok, talk." I really don't want to talk right now, but she won't say anything to important in front of Stanley.

"Alone." She says, glancing at Stan. He looks at us, sighs, and then walks out of the gym.

"_Thanks a lot"_ I think.

"John, I want to talk about Bryce." My heart stops. What does she know?

"I have to go." I say. She grabs my arm as I turn to the door and spins me around.

"I like you a lot. It's the main reason I broke it off with Bryce. Yes, I saw him with Kim, but I was going to dump him either way. The Kim thing was just a convenient excuse."

Crap. If Bryce finds out about this, I'm dead. I just stare at Leia. What can I say? I like you too but your ex boyfriend already wants me dead and this will just give him another reason to kill me?

LEIA'S POV:

"We need to talk." I say.

"Ok, talk." He looks a little nervous.

"Alone." I say, staring at Stan. He looks at us, sighs, and then walks out of the gym. Good. I can tell John I like him without Stanley laughing in the background.

"John, I want to talk about Bryce." I say. I put my hands in my pockets so he won't see them shaking.

"I have to go." He says, turning around. He's an awful liar. I grab his arm to stop him. It's now or never.

"I like you a lot. It's the main reason I broke it off with Bryce. Yes, I saw him with Kim, but I was going to dump him either way. The Kim thing was just a convenient excuse." Wow. I can't believe I just said that.

I see the color drain from his face. Then he runs out of the gym. What have I done?

JOHN'S POV:

I run out of the gym. I know that I should have done something or said something, but I couldn't. I ran like a coward. I keep running until I get to the track. I start doing laps. No thinking, just running. I've always love running. It was the first sport I ever got into. Whenever I feel mad or stressed or confused, I run. When I run it's just me. I don't have to think about anything, just right foot left foot, right foot left foot. The bell signaling the end of lunch I my next class is chemistry. Leia sits across from me so I purposely arrive late so that I don't have to talk to her. We avoid eye contact with each other. I feel awful about running away. She probably thinks I don't like her at all now. I think I just messed up our whole friendship, but I had to. If Bryce found out he would destroy me. And hurt Leia. If I have to never talk to her again I will if it keeps her safe. She hates me anyway so it shouldn't be too hard not talking. The rest of the day we avoid each other. When the final bell rings I run to my locker on grab my soccer stuff. I tell Stanley about what happened as we walk to the field.

"That's tough man." He says. I know he's thinking I should talk to someone about Bryce, or just deal with him myself, but I can't.

At the end of practice I jump in my truck and head home. When I get there I jog up the stairs and fall onto my bed. A nap is just what I need and soon I feel sleep wash over me.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapters! Hope you like this one. Leave me feedback in the reviews. Have a good day! **

I feel a burning pain in my ankle. It feels like someone is cutting it off with a saw. A beautiful blonde girl leans over me.

"John! Are you ok?" she asks.

"What happed? Where am I?" I yell. An older guy looks over his shoulder at me. Another kid is driving the car we are in.

"You past out after you made it to the zoo. I thought you were dead." The girl says. I see tears in her eyes. Whoever she thinks I am, she cares a lot about him. She presses her lips to mine. She _really_ cares about him. She pulls away looking hurt.

"What's wrong John?" she says.

"I don't think he remembers anything," The older guy tells her. "Do you know who I am?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"Malcolm." That must be his name. This is too much to handle. I look out my window. Crap. I'm not on Lorien anymore. I look out my window and see the odd cars and houses that are in my earth history books. I'm on earth!

The girl looks at me, slightly tilting her head. Man, this girl is beautiful. Whoever their version of John is, he's lucky guy.

"I'm Sarah." She says. Sarah.

"My name is Sam." The kid in the front calls back. They must be humans.

"I need to get back to Lorien. Please can you help me? "

They all look shocked.

"What do you mean John?" Sam asks. "Don't you remember that it was destroyed by the Mogs?"

I feel my heart drop. No, it can't be. I was just there. I was home, in my room.

"John!" Sarah shouts. "John, wake up!"

I bolt up and look around. I'm in my room. On Lorien, it was all just a dream. Gramps is standing over me.

"Time for dinner John." He says as he heads to the door.

I walk down the stairs. Gram has a big meal on the table. My parents are sitting at the table. So are Leia and her grandparents and parents. _Great. _I think. This is going to be awkward. I can't avoid her all night. Our families will suspect something. Everyone is sitting at the table staring at me. I look down and realize I have bigger problems. I'm just in my boxers. Could this day get any worse? "I'll be right back" I say taking the stairs two at a time.

I throw jeans and a green, LH tee shirt on. I can't believe I just embarrassed myself like that. I wish I knew Gram was having people over. Not only so could have avoided the most embarrassing moment of my life, but so I could have showered because I'm still sweaty from practice. Whatever, this day has been awful so far, why not have me be super sweaty and gross at dinner with my family and their friends?

LEIA'S POV:

I got home today and instantly called Marina. She always knows what to do.

"I completely ruined our friendship." I groan into the phone after telling Marina about the incident in the gym.

"Wait," she says, "you said that he just ran off? That doesn't sound like John. Maybe he just didn't know what to say."

"You're right, he didn't know how to say that he never has, or ever will, like me in that way."

How could I have been so stupid? John can have any girl he meets. Why would he want someone like me? I'm not ugly, but compared to some of the girls who want to go out with him, I'm nothing.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Don't assume anything." She says.

I start to respond, but the doorbell rings. I tell her I need to go and hang up. I answer the door and it's my parents. We hung and to all the usual stuff. Then I ask them why they're here.

"We all are going to the Smith's for dinner. John's dad just came home so we all are welcoming his home. Isn't that nice?" my mom says.

I can't say anything. How am I going to get through dinner with john sitting across from me? We all head over to his house. We greet his family and sit at the table. John walks down the stairs and stares at me. I can't help but stare back at him. He must not have known that we were coming over because he's in his boxers. _Just_ his boxers. I look at him and I don't know how I keep it together. His hair is perfectly tousled, like he just woke up, and his chest is completely bare. If any other girl was in my shoes, she would faint for sure. He looks down and turns red. He goes up the stairs and comes back down in jeans and a green shirt. The only seat left is the one across from me. During dinner he looks everywhere else but at me. Forget trying to talk to him, he won't even look at me. He must hate me. I usually don't care whatever people hate me, but having John hate me sucks.

JOHN'S POV:

At dinner I try not to look at Leia. I kills me treat her like this, but I have to. I can't risk her finding out about Bryce. When everyone leaves I go to my room and take a shower. I turn the water to its hottest level but I can't get it hot enough.

I stand there, with the water running down my face and think about what would happen if I told someone about Bryce. What he did to me, about the death threats, all of it. But then I think of Leia. She's strong, but not stronger then Bryce and his crew. If only I didn't care about her so much. My thoughts drift to the girl in my dream, Sarah. What would my life be like if I was on earth with her? I could take away to paradise. Live happily together in somewhere and spend our days relaxing, just living. No Bryce, no Leia, no school, no parents to impress. It would be perfect. But that's impossible, so I have to live my life here on Lorien.

I get out of the shower and put on my pajama pants. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Cole's party should be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

LEIA'S POV:

I had the strangest dream last night after dinner at John's. We were on earth and that new kid Rich tried to kill Stanley but killed Cole instead. Then Marina took Riches eye out with her ice legacy. I woke up crying. It was so weird. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Oh well, I've got bigger problems right now then weird dreams. Like how I'm going to avoid John all day at school and at Cole's party. I contemplate faking a cold, but my granddad will be able to see through it. I pull on my school uniform and head out the door. I grab breakfast at the cafeteria and eat it on my way to homeroom. Bryce is waiting outside of the classroom. I try to walk past him but he puts his arm out to stop me.

"We need to talk," He says, "I don't know what happened to us. I don't. The whole thing with Kim was a mistake. I don't love her. I love you. Please give me another chance."

I don't want to say yes. I want to say that I don't care about him, that I never really did. But then I think about John and how he ran away and is avoiding me. At least Bryce is trying to fix what happened to us.

"Ok," I say, "we can try again."

He grins and kisses me on the cheek, then heads to his class. I hate myself for getting back together, but at least he cares about me, unlike John.

BRYCE'ES POV:

Leia's an idiot. I give I small speech about me messing up and missing her (not true at all) and she comes back into my hand. I didn't think it would be this easy. Fire boy must have made her really mad. It's clear as day that she loves him. Now she hates him and he hates himself. I wouldn't be surprised if his grades started to slip, which would put me in first place. I'm sick of being second in everything to that stupid, love sick, idiot. I'm even second to him in my girlfriend's eyes. I thought that beating I gave him last year would convince him to back of my girl but he was too blind to get the message. I guess I'll have to teach him another lesson tonight.

JOHNS POV:

I'm sitting in earth history class and I can't focuses on anything. Earth history is my favorite class and all I can't think about is Leia. I need to get over her. After class I head outside instead of meeting Stanley, Cole, Marina, and Ella for lunch. I just can't deal with people right now. I need some time to clear my head. I start heading over to the track. Maybe a run will help get Leia out of my head. I see two people making out be the track. I'm about to yell at them to get off the track, but then I realize who it is. It's Bryce and Leia. My heart falls. I guess I missed the memo that they were back together. I turn around and run to the gym. I slam the down to the legacies room. I light my hands up and start throwing huge fire balls at the walls. Once I've calmed down I go in to the locker room and put on my extra uniform. Burnt cloths are not a good look.

On my way to chemistry I see Stanley talking with Ella. She's laughing at something he said.

_Good for him, _I think. If I can't have a happy relationship, at least he can. I sit down next to Marian. She looks at me for a long time then she says,

"Do you hate Leia?"

I stare blankly at her. What should I say? Should I lie and say yes? Or should I act like I don't know what she's talking about? Either way, she'll be able to see through me. Sometimes I think she can read minds.

"Well? Do you?"

"No," I say, "it's complicated." Because it's true, I don't hate her at all, quite the opposite actually, but I do need to avoid her for the time being. I wish I could talk to Marina about Bryce. She always seems to have an answer to everything. But then she would make me tell someone, or worse, she'd tell Leia. I can't let that happen.

She doesn't look satisfied with my answer, but she can tell that I'm not going to say anything so she opens up her notebook and starts reviewing her notes.

After school I go home and sleep until the party. Around 7:30 I get up and shower. Gram and Gramps are out tonight so it's just me in the house. I put on some jeans and a faded, dark purple tee shirt. Its 8:00 when I head out the door. I drive over to Coles and I can hear the party from a block away. He lives in a pretty secluded area, so no neighbors will complain of noise so we had a lot of parties at his house. This one is celebrating us winning the hockey season finale.

I see Rich standing outside of the house. I forgot that I had to deal with him tonight as well as avoiding Leia. I get out of my truck and walk over to Rich.

"What's up man?" I say, "You don't look too thrilled to be here."

"I don't usually go to things like this." He mumbles.

"You'll have fun, I promise."

"I highly doubt that I'll have fun tonight. I don't consider it fun to have people laughing at me behind my back." Wow. This guy is just a bundle of fun. I wonder why he never gets invited to many parties.

We go inside and the party is already in full swing. I see Cole and Stanley talking with some freshmen girls. They seem to be in awe of the boys. I walk over to them, making sure Rich is behind me.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I say to Stanley and Cole.

"Nothing much man." Cole says.

The girls are staring at me. I smile at them and they giggle to each other and hurry away. Weird. I see Bryce and Leia enter the room. Leia looks at me and frowns. She pulls Bryce over to where Marina and Ella are sitting with a few other people. Bryce glances at me and winks. I feel my hands heat up and I clench them into fists. I hate him with every bone in my body. Someday, I'm going to show him how much I hate him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**This is a shorter chapter, sorry. Thanks to kasai1214 for reviewing and liking. Huge shout out to demonpoxjohnnyboy and their fantastic story penthouse suit. Check it out! R/R **

LEIA'S POV:

I'm sitting on the couch chatting with Marina and Ella. They are talking about the biology teacher getting fired for dating one of his students, and girl named Jenny Newman. Bryce is off somewhere with his friends. John, Stan, and Cole walk over to us. John looks down at the floor, pulling his hand though his hair. Stan just looks at me, burning a hole into me. Cole (oblivious to the tension, as always) is grinning at Marina.

"So," he says, "how are you enjoying the party?"

"It's great, thank you for inviting us." Marina says smiling back at him. She looks over to John.

"Is everything ok John?" she asks. I love her. She's always trying to help everyone and fix everything.

He looks up, "yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you just seem a little off tonight." She replies smoothly.

"Just a little stressed I guess." I roll my eyes. Maybe he's "off" because he is repealed by a girl who he was always friends with until she told him that she liked him, at which point he ran off like a little kid. Jerk.

STANLEY'S POV:

I scowl at her. What right does she have to roll her eyes?

"You got a problem?" I growls.

"Dude, leave it. It's fine." John mumbles.

"No it's not fine. She has no idea about you and your life." I am really worked up now. I see Cole and John exchange a look.

"Oh please!" Leia say, standing up, "Golden boy here has never had a difficult thing happen in his life! He just coasts on by like the king of the world. And I'm so sick of everyone acting like he is perfect. Because let me tell you something, he is far from perfect." There are a lot of people gathered around us now. She looks right at John. He looks hurt, like she just shot him.

"Last summer he asked a girl out. She said no and laughed at him. Then he followed her around all summer. Turns out, she was 40 years old, married, with two kids!" Everyone laughs. We all promised never to talk about that. He was only chasing this woman so Bryce would think Johnny was over Leia.

"And in school a few months ago, when the bathrooms were broken, John wet his pants! His grandmother had to bring a change of pants." Everyone laughs even harder. I'm shaking with anger now. John didn't wet himself, Bryce's crew though urine balloons at him.

"Oh, and to all the people who think he's such a player, John Smith has never kissed a girl! That's right, cool, smooth John has never kissed a girl!"

People seemed shocked. Then they start laughing harder than I thought possible. People have tears running down their stupid faces. The only reason he hasn't kissed a girl is because he was in love with Leia for some strange reason. I want to shout this out, but I hold back. I couldn't be responsible for Johnny's beating from Bryce.

JOHN'S POV:

I feeling my face grow red. My firsts are clenched and I can feel my lumen heating up. I've never been so embarrassed. I don't know how Leia can tell people these things. I trusted her with these things and she goes and tells people just because I didn't tell her I liked her. I see Stanley trying to make his way to me, but I don't want to talk right now. I turn around and push my way through the crowd. I try to tune out the remarks people call out, but some I'm forced to hear.

"Hey John, I'll be your first kiss as long as you don't wet yourself!"

"Yo, your moms pretty smoking, have you hit on her yet? Are you to afraid you'll get rejected?"

"Do you need to use the bathroom? Wouldn't want your grandma to have to come out here, would we?"

I shove the idiots out of my way. I make it outside to the backyard and take a deep breath. As I exhale I let my lumen light up. I turn it off. I look around. Cole has a huge backyard. It has loads of trees, very flammable looking one too. I hear footsteps behind me and turn around. Bryce and Co. are right in front of me. He's smirking.

"So, you've never kissed a girl? Never could find a willing girl?" He and his fellow meatheads crack up like it's the best joke ever told.

"Well, up until a few days ago, your girlfriend was pretty willing." I say. I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't resist.

"Ok little man." Bryce says, cracking his knuckles, "let's do this. You against me, right here, right now. No one to help us or intervene."

I nod. I don't want to fight but, hey, it was bound to happen sometime. And right now, I'm mad enough to fight him. We get ready. Just as I'm about to throw a punch, I'm grabbed from behind. Two of Bryce's friends are holding me. I struggle, but another takes hold of my legs. I should have known Bryce couldn't play fair. He walks up to me and throws punch after punch after punch. He starts using his telekinesis to land stronger blows on me. After a few minutes, the only reason I'm not on the ground is that Bryce's guys are holding me up.

I'm coughing up blood when I think, _Oh Pittacus, this how I die. Beaten up by Bryce Larkin and his gang outside of Cole's house. I can the headline now, young man brutally beaten to death over a girl._

"Oh my Pittacus what are you doing?" I know that voice anywhere even in my dazed state. Leia.

"Stanley! Cole! Help!"

I feel the grasp on me relax. I fall to the ground like a rag doll. The last thing I remember is Leia leaning over me. Then everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I don't have much to say. Thanks to all the reviewers and please read and review!**

STANLEY'S POV:

"You're such an idiot! How could you talk about John like that?" I yell at Leia.

"He humiliated me, so I humiliated him back." She shouts.

"You are acting like a child! Just because he's not in love with you, doesn't mean that you have to ruin his reputation!"  
She looks down.

"I'm sorry. I guess you're right." She whispers.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this."

"I'll apologize to him, ok. Then I'll tell everyone I was lying. That I fought with John and was mad."

"I saw him go outside. You should apologize now." I say. I want to hate her. And part of me does. But I know that she doesn't get the situation at hand here. She has no clue to what's going on with John and Bryce. To her, a guy that she likes ran away from her when she told him she liked him. She walks outside. Seconds later I hear her scream. She calls for Cole and me, but we are already heading to the door.

Bryce and his goons are using John as their own personal punching bag. Blood covers the grass around them. Cole and I try to fight them, but they are already running off. I see Leia run to John's body. Cole has run inside to get Marina. I go to John. I can feel tear running down my face but I don't care. I put my fingers to him neck. There's a faint pulse, but hey, it's a pulse.

"It's going to be ok." I say, more to myself then to John. Marina and Cole come dashing out of the house. Marina lays her hands on John.

"We need to call an ambulance." She says. Cole and I look at each other. What's worse, not calling an ambulance, or risking another Bryce beating?

"Can't you heal him yourself?" I ask.

"I can, but it will take longer and it will be more painful." She replies.

"Heal him here." Cole and I say in unison.

"What?" Leia shouts, "Why don't you just call the ambulance?"

"Because he wouldn't want us to, that's why." Cole says.

She starts to ask a question, but then someone says,

"What happened?"

We all turn around at the same time. It's Rich.

RICHES POV:

I was walking around Cole's house looking for john after that crazy girl started yelling at him. I wanted to tell him I told him so. I told him that this party wouldn't be any fun. He didn't believe me, but looks like I was right. I can't find him so I walk outside, maybe he went out here. I just hope he didn't leave yet. He's my ride home. When I get out to the backyard, I see all over John's friends over his body. There's blood all over the ground. Marina has her hands on his abs.

"What happened?" I ask. They all turn to look at me.

"Just go away." Cole says, "Please." He's no longer the happy go lucky guy he usually is.

"Did you guys do this to him?" I ask. My hands start to shake. If they did this to him, what would they do to me? I start walking

backwards slowly.

"Yes," Stanley says, his voice laced with sarcasm, "we beat the crap out of him, and then decided to heal. That's exactly what we did.

Congratulations Sherlock."

I feel my checks heat up. I sit down on the grass (about 5 feet from the rest of them, just to be safe).

"Ok." Marina says, "This is going to be the hard part. I'm going to put my hands on him head and send the power across his body. It will heal his injuries quicker, but will double the pain. Stanley, grab one leg, Cole grab the other. Leia, I need you and Rich to each take an arm. John is going to thrash around a lot and I need all of you to hold him down." Everyone does what they're told, except me.

"I don't think that I'm your guy for this job." I tell Marina.

"I don't care. Do it." She says sharply. I grab his arm. She takes hold of his head and I see the power flow through his body, healing his wounds. He starts to thrash just like Marina said he would. We all hold on to him. It takes about 6 minutes. Marina lets go of his head and John's body goes limp. We let go of his limbs. We wait a minute, and then John opens his eyes. Stanley embraces him. It takes what seems like forever hugging, then they stop and John stands up.

"I'm sorry." He says, "That wasn't supposed to happen tonight. Come on Rich, I'm leaving." Then he just walks away. It's like in action movies, when people walk away from explosions without looking back. I get up and go over to his truck. We drive to my house in silences. I get out of the car and watch him drive away.

JOHN'S POV:

I sleep from that night to around 3:30p.m the next day. I spend the weekend avoiding calls from everyone and sleeping. I get up on Monday morning and realize I have to see people today. I put my uniform on and head to the school. I sit in my truck until the last minute. I ignore everyone, but they don't seem to act any different. Random kids still greet me in the hallway, like nothing happened Friday. In chemistry Leia passes me a note that says:

_I told everyone that I was drunk and mad at you for something. I told them that none of it was true. They seemed to believe me. I'm so sorry about everything, can you ever forgive me? _

_ Leia _

So that's why no one is saying anything. When the bell rings I pull Leia into the janitor's closet.

"I'm so sorry John. Really and I know that that isn't enough and that isn't just words but I really am sorry about everything. And when I saw you on the ground, it just broke my heart. I can't believe that Bryce would do that to you." She says.

"It's ok. Honest." She's so beautiful. I bush a piece of the hair out of her eyes. I lean in and kiss her. I know I shouldn't, but who cares? I love her. The door flies open and we pull apart. As my eyes adjust to the light, I see the last person I want to see right now. Bryce Larkin.

BRYCE'S POV:

I'm looking for fire boy when I see some people in the janitor's closest. I open the door and see John Smith shoving his tongue down my girlfriend's throat. I grab him by his shirt and pin him against the wall.

"You are going to regret that for the rest of your life." I growl.

I drop him and walk out of the closet. Sure, I'd love to turn him into a pulp, but I have a better plan. One a little more, long term.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This one's a little longer. Hope you all enjoy it! **

MARINA'S POV:

"We need to focus." I say to Cole.

We're in the library doing our geometry homework. Usually it only takes me about 20 minutes to finish, math is my best subject, but we've been in here for nearly an hour and are still on problem 6! I just can't focus with Cole around. He jokes about everything. The librarian has had to come over twice to tell us to quit down. He brings out another side of me, a side I like. I start to read problem 7, when Leia walks in to the library. She sees me and runs over to our table. I see tears threatening to spill in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"John kissed me!" she says, drawing her hand to her mouth. Cole looks at us and says,

"I think I should go." I don't want him to leave, but I know it's probably best. Leia isn't the type of person to talk about her feelings, and I would be harder in front of Cole.

I smile at him a little, then turn back to Leia.

"Ok," I say to her, "tell me everything."

"I don't know where to start."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning?"

RICH'S POV:

"I need your help on something." I hear behind me. I turn around, and Bryce is standing behind me. I feel my palms start to sweat.

"What is it?" I ask. I don't really want to help him, but I saw what he did to John. I don't that to be me.

"Oh nothing much, I just need you to get John locker combination. That's all. Do you think that you can do that?"

I nod, not trusting my voice.

"Good boy." He says patting me on my shoulder.

I walk to the gym, knowing John will be working out. He's always working out. I see him hitting the punching bag. He's drenched in sweat.

"Hey Rich," He says what do you need?" he seems distracted. Maybe this will be easier than I thought.

"Oh, I um, just needed to put something in your locker. You seem busy so I could do it now; I just need your combo."

"Ok, sure, it's 24601."

"Thanks." I leave the gym. Bryce is heading towards me.

"Did you get it? He asks.

"24601, you're not going to hurt him or anything right?" I say.

"Whatever I do to him doesn't involve you. Yet, stay out of it and we can keep it that way. Ok?" He says and walks away. I hope I didn't just do something stupid, but whatever happens, John can deal with it better than me. He probably deserves it too.

STANLEY'S POV:

"You kissed her!" I shout.

"I got caught up in the moment." John says, running his hand through his hair. We are sitting in his truck in the school parking lot.

"And then Bryce walked in on you two?"

"Yes."

"Ok… can I have your truck?"

"What? Why would I give you my truck?"

"Well, if you're dead someone is getting it. I want you to put me in your will."

"I am not going to die." He says, not very confidently.

"Sure you aren't. Let's go before Bryce finds you. I don't want any blood in my truck."

"MY truck, you know, when someone's best friend could end up at the bottom of lake with in the day, most people comfort the friend. Not ask to be in their wills."

"Yeah yeah, you know I love you. Now drive."

JOHN'S POV:

I start the car and pull out of the parking lot. Stanley plays with the radio, flicking between and hip-hop song and a rock one. I'm hands feel sweaty and I wipe them of on my pants, steering with my mind. I run through a million situations with Bryce in my head. None of them end well for me.

"Let's grab a burger man." Stanley says.

I nod and pull into a dinner. A burger and fries sound great. We order and sit down. We talk about sports and our classes. It was like it was just a normal day, just hanging out without Bryce's threat looming over me. As we finish our meals, Stanley looks at me and says  
"if you ever need anything, you can ask. No matter how much trouble we could get in."

"I know bro. and trust me, I'll ask. You're better at avoiding getting caught." I respond.

We pay for our meals and leave. In the car I look over at Stanley. He's drumming along to the beat of the song on the radio. He's the best friend I could ever ask for. I don't know where I'd be without him.

LEIA'S POV:

"So, what do you think Bryce in going to do to John?" Marina asks her face pale.

"I don't know! But after what happened at Cole's party, I'm scared. I can't believe that this is happening. I've wanted John to kiss me for months. Now when he does, I regret it more than anything." I reply.

"This is crazy! We have to talk to someone. Maybe we can talk to Mrs. Dolbec. She would know what to do."

"No!" I say griping hand, "we can tell anyone. Bryce will hurt him even more."

"And if we don't tell anyone, he's going to be destroyed by Bryce. I'm telling you we need to tell someone, if not a teacher, then your grandparents, or better yet, his."

"Maybe you're right…"

"Of course I am. Let's go." We get up and walk out of the library.

JOHN'S POV:

When I get to school I see a few cop cars outside of the school. I walk inside and see all the lockers open and a bunch of people just standing around. Not heading to class, or training, or talking, just standing around.

"What's going on?" I ask a girl next to me.

"They found ZCV's in some guy's locker."

I'm shocked. ZCV's are a highly illegal enhancement drug. When I was in 8th grade a senior on the boxing team was busted with them and got sentenced for 3 years. Even after that, it's impossible to get into a good collage. Your life future is destroyed after that. I can't think of anyone stupid enough to use it, much less hid it in their locker.

I push my way to the front of the crowd. I see three cops and the principle standing in front of a locker, my locker.

Everything happened in a blur. A finger pointed to me, the cops handcuffed me. I assumed someone read me my rights but I can't remember. The police escort me out of the building. People stare at me like I'm a criminal. I can believe this. I don't take drugs, I never have.

LEIA'S POV:

I pull up to the school. I'm a little late because I had to pick up Marina and Ella.

"What are those police cars doing outside of the school?" Ella asks.

"I have no clue," I say, "let's find out."

We get out of the car and walk towards the doors. Before we can get there though, three cops come out with a guy in handcuffs. I can't see who it is because of the crowd. I shove my way forward and move to the front of the crowd. As they put him in the car, he turns his head and our eyes meet.

_Oh no,_ I think_, John what have you done?_


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I hope you all enjoy this! Read and review please!**

JOHN'S POV:

Three gray walls, a wall of bars, and a gray slab of concrete. The only decoration is some dried blood stains left by an unfortunate criminal. _This is crazy_, I think, _I didn't do anything. I never have. Never cheated on a test, never stole anything. God, I haven't even ever had a drink_. They say I'm here because of the ZCV's, but they aren't mine. I don't know why they were in my locker, but I have a feeling Bryce does. I can't believe he would do something like this. No wait, I can, that's just the psycho he is. I told the cops I didn't use drugs, but they just throw me in this cell. That was four hours ago. I mean how long can they keep me in here? I look through the bars at the other people in neighboring cells. There are five of us here. I wonder what their stories are. A girl about my age sits across from my cell. I might as well talk to her, who knows how long I'll be here.

"Hey," I call to her, "I'm John. I figured we might as well get to know one another, we could be here for a while."

She smiles and says, "You can call me One."

"That's not your really name."

"No, it's not. But that's what I go by. I am number One."

"Well someone's humble."

She lets out a light laugh, "my boyfriend, Adam, gave it to me after I complained to him about my real name."

"Which is?" I like this girl, she's tough, and from our surroundings, she's trouble, but I feel like I know her in some strange way.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because I'm asking, and I have a feeling that that doesn't happen a lot."

She thinks about that and says, "Oniella. And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

"And I believe you. So, One, what are you here for?"

"I rob places. Mostly music stores, sometimes surf shops if I want a new board. I took too long at the last hit. What are you in for?"

"They found ZCV's in my locker."

"Seriously? Wow, you don't look like a drug addict. Especially not ZCV's, those are hardcore."

"I don't do drugs."

"But you just said,"

"Someone planted them in my locker."

"Did you tell that to the cops?"

"Yeah, but they just found ZCV's on the captain of almost every sport team and an honors student. They're not going to let me walk that easily."

"Now look who's humble."

"Sorry. I just mean that I'm the type of guy who would get busted."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't have any options. I have to go to court and hope for the best. That's how it works with ZCV's."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about."

"John Smith." A large, muscled guard says.

"Yeah." I reply.

He unlocked my cell door, "come with me. And do try anything." He moves his jacket to reveal a gun attached to his hip.

"Good luck." One says. I give her a slight smile, _Thanks,_ I think; _I'm going to need it._

He grips my arm and leads me to a room with two metal chairs and a metal table. A mirror runs along on end of the room. Though I can only see my refection, I can feel the stares on the other side.

"Sit." The guard says. I obey and he puts handcuffs on that are attached to the table. He leaves and a minute later and tall man walls into the room and sits in the chair across from me. He seems to be about my dad's age. Crap! I forgot about him. How am I going to explain this to him? Brandon should be pretty cool, I know he'll trust me, but my dad is another story. He'll probably think that without having him around I sunk into "troubled teen" mode. What am I going to say?

"Hi," the man says smiling to me, "I'm agent Larkin; I'll be working with you today."

"Larkin? As in Bryce Larkin?" this is ridiculous. As if it isn't bad enough that someone put drugs in my locker, I have to deal with the prime subject's dad?

"Yes, that's right, Bryce is my son. You go to school with him right?"

"Yeah, I'm John."

"Yes, I know who you are, I saw your file." I don't like this guy. I can already tell he thinks I'm guilty. And with a son like Bryce, he probably can't wait to put me away.

"It's quite impressive, I must say, captain of the football team, basketball team, soccer team, baseball team, and the hockey team. You also are at the top of your class and in multiple clubs, that's a lot on one student. Tell me, how do you do it?" he says. Man, this guy isn't even trying to hide the fact the he thinks I'm on ZCV's.

"I like sports and I'm smart. There isn't much to it."

"You know you're here because your ZCV's were found in your locker. A horrible hiding place in my opinion, but that doesn't matter, what matters is getting you as little time in prison as possible. I highly suggest that you plead guilty. That will give you only a year or two in a cell. Then you can get back to your life. Doesn't that sound fair?"

"No. Because they aren't my drugs, I don't know how they got there." _Except for your crazy son putting them there. _

"John, I realize this is hard for you, but admitting it will make it easier."

"You know what. I'm done with this; I'm not saying anything until my Cepen gets here."

"Fine," He says, making it clear that I wasn't, "I'll bring him in." he gets up and slams the door on his way out. I guess that's where Bryce gets his sunny attitude.

STANLEY'S POV:

"What happened?" I ask Leia.

"I don't know," she says, "all we saw was the cops putting John in their car."

"John wouldn't do anything; he's not that kind of guy." Cole says.

"Ok," Marina cuts in as she comes up to us, "here what I found out. Mr. James decided to do a locker check this morning. When he when to john's he found,"

"What? What did he find?" Cole asks.

"You aren't going to believe this, he found ZCV's."

"Nope." I announce.

"What do you mean nope?" Ella questions.

"Just that, no. not his, they couldn't have been in his locker."

"How do you know?" Leia asks.

"A, because we are best friends, brothers, I would know if he was high. B, he's not the type."

"I'm with Stan on this one." Cole says, "No way could they be his."

"Well," Marina says, "he is under a lot of presser, with sports, and his dad, and collage. It's a lot to balance. He may have,"

"NO!" I shout. She's startled and takes a step back.

"They aren't his." I continue.

"You can't know that. The whole thing with Bryce may have pushed him over the edge." Leia adds.

"I can't stay here and listen to this." I say starting to walk away.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you." Cole says. I wasn't expecting that. Cole is usually sensible, not the type to cut class. Maybe I'm rubbing off on him. We get to my car and for a minute we just sit there.

"Now what?" he says.

"Now, we visit Johnny boy."

And I pull out of the school and head to the police department.

COLE'S POV:

They make us wait for an hour before anyone even talks to us. I think that they were hoping we would leave after a few minutes. Nope. Not us, we are here to see John and that's what we'll do.

An older woman comes up to us.

"May I help you?" she asks, like helping us is the last think she wants to do.

"Yes," Stanley responds, "we are here to see John Smith. And we want to see him now."

"Are you family? You can't see him if you aren't family."

"I have known him for 18 years. We were born on the same day. We have shared everything but the same parents. Let me see him."

"No, and I suggest you leave before I have the guards escort you and your friend out."

"Listen lady,"

"Guards!" she calls before he gets a chance to finish. They push us out of the building and slam the doors.

"Well," I say, "that did not go as smoothly as I had hoped it would."

Stanley just grumbles and walks down the street to the pizza shop. We get a table and wait in silence for the waitress.

"Hi my name is Maggie, and I'll be your waitress. How can I help you?" I hear. I look up and see a bubbly red headed girl with thick brown glasses.

"Um, we'll take a meat lovers pizza with extra meat and two cokes."

"Ok!" she says and goes off to the kitchen.

"She was nice." Stanley says, "Nicer then that woman at the police department."

"They probably think that we are John's junkie friends."

"Yeah, except for the fact that he has NEVER BROKEN A RULE IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE!" he says, his voice getting louder and louder. I look around. We're the only customers here, so I let him shout. It's good for him. I feel like shouting myself.

"Here you go. Will that be all?" Maggie says setting down our pizza.

"Yeah thanks a lot Maggie." I instantly like her. It's like I know her somehow. Maybe I should start coming here more often.


	11. Chapter 11

LEIA'S POV:

"So, how did it go? Did you see John?" Marina asks as Stanley and Cole walk into the room. We all agreed to meet up at my house at 5:30.

"No we didn't see Johnny. They wouldn't let us in. they said that only family or legal representatives can see him. So we go pizza. Cole was really into the waitress." Stan replies.  
"I can't believe you got pizza!" I say, "Our friend is in a holding cell and you're out eating pizza and hitting on girls!"

"Hey, at least we tried. I didn't see you rushing to see him! Though, I don't think that would do any good, seeing how you think they're his!" he says, his voice rising with every breath.

"Well, they were in his locker. You know how hard it's been on him the past few weeks, with his dad being here and the whole thing with Bryce. Maybe it was too much for him and he snapped. It happens to a lot of people." Marina points out. Good to know someone's on my side.

"No, he won't do that. If he did, we would know. Right Cole?" Stanley says.

"Yeah, he's been having a hard time lately, but he's not that kind of guy." Cole answers.

"I don't want to believe that he's doing drugs, but they found them in his locker. No one knew the code. I think we have to assume that he was taking ZCV's." I tell the boys. I really hate to think that John would do something like this, but what else can I say.

"He did always disappear every Monday for a few hours. Maybe that's went he, when he got the ZCV's. No one knew where he went." Marina adds.

"I can't listen to this anymore." Stan says standing up. Cole gets up to, glancing at Marina. She looks back at him and holds his stare. He breaks their lock and looks down. They leave and I look at Marina and Ella.

"You don't think that the boys are right, do you? That the drugs weren't Johns?" Ella asks in a quiet voice.

"That would be nice," Marina says, "but I just don't see how that can be true."

JOHN'S POV:

"John!" I hear behind me. I turn around and see Brandon.

"I'm so happy you're here." I say.

He sits across from me and looks me in the eye.

"Now, I know the cops side of the story, but I want your side." He tells me.

"I got to school this morning and saw cop cars. I went inside and someone told me they found ZCV's in someone's locker. I saw it was mine and they arrested me. I've been here ever since."

"John, I need to ask you something, and you are going to have to be honest with me. Are the drugs yours?"

"No. I have never used, bought, or sold any kind of drugs."

"I believe you. I just wish that the cops believe you."

"Me too."

"John, is there anything going on that I don't know about? Some reason that anyone would want to get you in trouble?"

I look down to the table. I don't want to tell him about Bryce, but I don't think I have a choice.

"I've been having some trouble with another student, about a girl."

"John, you need to be clearer. Names, actions, dates."

I sigh. "Bryce is mad at me for liking Leia."

"Wait, what?" Brandon says. I tell him the whole story.

"Why didn't you ever tell me any for this?" he asks his voice low.

"I was embarrassed. I should have been able to take care of it by myself."

"John, why do you think you have a Cepen? You're supposed to come to me no matter what the problem is."

"I know that, it's just, I guess I was hoping it would go away on its own."

"John, when Bryce first attacked you, you were in the hospital. That's when you said you got hit by a truck, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital Friday?"

"I told Stanley and Cole never to let anyone know. I guess Marina found out and they had her heal me there."

"I'm sorry that you've had to go through this on your own, but now I'm here. It seems like Bryce planted those drugs in your locker like you said."

"Wait, you believe me?"

"Of course John, I know you wouldn't lie to me about this. The issue is getting Officer Larkin to believe that his son is a complete jerk."

"Ha, no chance of that, he think his son is Pitticus Lore himself."

"So, if he doesn't believe you what for you going to do?"

"Go to court and hope for the best I guess."

"Yes, I think that's you only choice. I have to go now, times up. But I'll let your family know what happened."

"Not the part about Bryce and Leia, please."

He nods, understanding how my family would react to that. Finding out that I'm at the police station for having drugs in my locker, was getting beat up by Bryce, and was in love with Leia and that that's what this is all about, might be a little too much for them to find out all in one day. He leaves the room and a few minutes later Larkin walks in.

"So you think that my son did this? I can't believe you would make up a lie like that. I'm ashamed of you." He says.

"You were listening?" I ask, though it's fairly obvious that he was.

"Yes I was. And I don't appreciate you accusing my son of something he would never do. It seems like you're just jealous of him."

"Why would I be jealous? I'm top in my class; I'm captain of most of the sports teams." I say, though as the words leave my mouth I know what he had that I wanted, the only thing that I couldn't have. Leia.

"Young men seem to do anything for a girl." He gets up from his chair and leaves. A guard comes in and takes me to a cell. He tells me that tomorrow I'll be going to court. _This is just fantastic_, I think, _no one but my Cepen believes I'm innocent. _I just hope my friends believe me.

STANLEY'S POV:

"So they called you too?" Cole says to me over the phone.

"Yeah, I can't believe that they're putting him on trial tomorrow. It doesn't seem to be enough time."

We are talking about the calls we got about making sure to be at John's trial. The lady on the phone said that we may need to be questioned.

"Marina said that the girls got the same call as we did." He tells me.

"Oh great, with the faith they have in him, he'll be in jail before noon time tomorrow." I can't believe that they think that the ZCV's are his. Bryce probably put them in his locker. He's always been jealous of John.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Hey sorry for the wait! Please check out my friend ThatKid0410 and his story The Lorien Force. I'm also working on a new story called The Force of Eight. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it! Please R/R. **

JOHN'S POV:

"498, 499, 500." I grunt getting up from my push up position.

"Oh, I'm so impressed, cowboy" One calls from her cell across from mine.

"I bet you are." I call back. Today's the day of my trial. I've been doing whatever exercise I can in this cell. Sit ups, hand stand pushups, regular pushups, anything that will burn energy. What I really want to do is run. But I can really do that I this cell. One has been talking with me through my whole work out, trying to keep my mine off of the trial.

"Are you nervous?" she asks.

"Nervous about being sent to prison for a crime I didn't commit? Never." I say sarcastically.

"I knew you'd be cool with it." She replies.

"So, you have a boyfriend, Adam right?

"That's right Bubba; I can't be your little cheerleader."

"Bubba?"

"Yup."

"I kind of like that."

"Good, it's your new name."

"What happened to cowboy?"

"It will alter. Cowboy." I smile to myself. I've been enjoying our time together. She's not like anyone I've ever met. She doesn't sweat the small stuff. She's just being her, if you don't like it, that's your problem not hers.

I look at the mirror in front of me as I tie my tie.

"Why did you ever fall for her? You knew it wouldn't end well. Are you really that stupid?" I ask my reflection.

"I guess so." I say after getting no responds from the man in the mirror. I'm getting ready for the big trial and I'm thinking about how I got in this situation, before Bryce, before the drugs, when I was just some freshman with a crush on his next door neighbor and lifelong friend. I was too scared of rejection to ask her out then. Flash forward three years, I would do anything to go back in time and ask her out then. Even if she said no and didn't want to talk to me again, I'd get over it. At the time it was just some crush, the same kind I had on movie stars. Now, I love her. Look at me; it's like my life is a Nichols Sparks movie. A foolish boy falls for a girl with a crazy boyfriend, gets beat up by said boyfriend, and is framed for drugs. Only in movies, the boy wouldn't get sent to prison and end up with the girl. In real life, the chances of a happy ending are slim to none.

"You look hot." One calls to me. I look over to her.

"I don't want to look hot, I want to look innocent."

"Guys like you are rarely innocent. But I think you are. "

"Can I really be innocent if I brought this upon myself by no listening to people and kissing the wrong girl?"

"This isn't your fault John. And, by the way you talk about her, she wasn't the wrong girl, it was just the wrong time."

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe? Bubba, I'm always right."

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot."

"I forgive you." Well, at least I have One here to keep things interesting.

MARINA'S POV:

I am in love with Cole. For the past few weeks I have been trying to convince myself that I wasn't, but I am. He's just so easy going and kind. I'm sitting on the coach with him and all I can think about is how amazing he is. We are talking about swimming (which I've been doing since I was five) and he's getting really into it. Today of all days I didn't think I could laugh so hard but Cole just has a way of making me forget everything. I glance down at my watch and I'm pulled back into the real world.

"Is everyone ready to go? I would hate to be late." I ask. I really hate to show up late to places. I try to always be a least fifteen minutes early to everything, a fact that drives Leia crazy.

"Yeah, I would hate to miss my best friend's first trial." Stanley says dryly. I know how hard this must be on him. Cole has done a good job of covering up how worried he is, but I can see through his walls. I sweet how much they all care about one another. We walk out the door and get into the car.

"Where are Stanley and Leia?" Ella asks. I look around. I didn't even realize that they hung back.

"I'll go get them, would hate to be late" Cole says, winking at me. He gets out of the car and starts walking back the house.

STANLEY'S POV:

I look into the mirror as I try to tie my tie. We all decided to get ready for the trial at Marina's house. I see her and Cole flirting on the couch, Ella watching them from her spot on the floor.

"Need some help?" Leia asks from behind me. Things are still a little tense with us, but you can't expect everything to change overnight.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I've never really been good at tying ties." I tell her turning around.

"What about your school tie?" she says working on my tie.

"That's what grandmothers are for." I say and she laughs.

"Is everyone ready to go? I would hate to be late." Marina says.

"Yeah, I would hate to miss my best friend's first trial." I say dryly.

We all head towards the door and Leia grabs my arm holding me back. _Oh great, _I think, _what did I do wrong this time? _When the rooms clear she hugs me. Wow, I wasn't expecting that. She pulls back and blushes.

"Sorry, about that." She says tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No, it's okay." I tell her.

"It's just, you looked so sad."

I sigh, "I'm not sad, I'm worried. Worried that John won't win the case, worried that Bryce will walk free with no one ever knowing about what a crappy person he really is." I look at the floor. It feels strange telling her all this, I'm not really an emotional person.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay alright. John's going to be fine." She says, bringing my head up and looking in my eyes. I never realized how beautiful she is. Her eyes, the way her hair falls down her back, how she lights up the room when she smiles. I step forward so there's no space in between us. I brush her hair back and put my hand on her cheek. She smiles and puts her hand on my waist. We lean into each other and our lips meet.


End file.
